Tick, Tick
by Valentine Michel Smith
Summary: Ficlet. SR universe. Superman scavenges. Lois & Jason are on their own. A bit melancholy. POV alternates betw. Clark/Superman & Lois. Have I mentioned I renounced my omniscient POV ways? IMHO it's more fun to reveal a story through 1 character's eyes.


**Notes**: Gen ficlet (with a bit of an edge). Special thanks to Digitalwave for the inspiration. This one's for you.  
**Summary**: Superman scavenges. Lois and Jason are on their own. A bit melancholy.  
**Author**: Val

**Tick, Tick**

The sun is brilliant. The air is crisp; the sky is deeply blue. Staring through the car window, she marvels at the morning's beauty and quiet. The thought that follows is vaguely illogical, but given Lois is en route to the emergency room, there's a modicum of logic in play. "Today," she thinks unsentimentally, "is a good day to die."

* * *

Clark's happy he put on the suit. The suit simplifies things. He's an alien, and that's all right. He can do things humans can't. Like fly.

Clark still gets to be Clark when he pulls the pants and shirt over the suit and straightens his tie.

* * *

"He's fine, Lois," says the doctor. "He might need a stitch or two, but -" The doctor checks Jason over a final time, noting the gash on his arm. He swears the cut was larger only seconds before. 

"Thanks, Doc!" Lois says, waving a hand as she pulls Jason from the examination table. "Appreciate it!"

* * *

The note's simple: 

"You have two hours. All the items must be collected – or the people you love will die."

Clark gets the note. Superman responds.

* * *

Lois finds life after Richard harder than a hard thing. She never tells Superman though - or Clark even though the two of them are rediscovering their friendship. Which reminds her: they've got a lunch scheduled. White Castle – or maybe McHales. 

Lois loves Richard, but she's not in love with him. Being with him wasn't fair, and Lois may've sacrificed some things for motherhood, but being a straight shooter isn't one of them.

* * *

The first three items don't pose much of a challenge. Sure, there're mountains to move – literally - but they call him "Superman" for a reason. 

It's the last item – DNA from a lowlife whose name Superman refuses to utter – that shifts the ticking clock into "challenge" territory. He delivers the sample as instructed. A scan reveals it's dummy DNA.

Lowlife is full of surprises.

* * *

Richard's supposed to see Jason today, but he gets called on an assignment. Turkey. He's not in Metropolis when the ground starts to move. 

There's chaos in the street as the asphalt buckles. Natural disaster? Super-villian? There's no way to tell. Superman would be there if he could, and he isn't, so Lois scoops Jason up and runs, just barely avoiding patches of street as they drop out.

* * *

Superman returns for a second attempt at DNA retrieval. He uses his microscopic vision this time, and determines somehow, the lowlife in question has two distinct overlapping DNA sigs. Somebody has technology, but that's irrelevant. 

Superman recognizes he'll need to strip away the dummy DNA. The solution to the problem isn't immediate.

Tick, tick goes the clock.

* * *

Lois is at her desk when the north wall of The Planet implodes. She runs into the supply closet with Jason in time to hear what sounds like thunder as concrete and metal collapses beyond the door.

* * *

Superman determines a light dose of heat vision, followed by freezing breath should handle the extraneous DNA. Luckily, he's right. He delivers the sample as the clock ticks down. 

He'd like to say he never fails, but he'd be lying, and Superman doesn't lie.

* * *

Lois pushes the closet door. She can't open it. She kicks the door a few times. She knows the door won't open like that, but she values action over patience. 

Jason looks at her with wide eyes. She doesn't hear it at first. The walls beyond them are giving way.

She clutches Jason. Superman will be there. If he can.

* * *

Superman's looking for clues. The scavenger hunt originator should be traceable, not matter how untraceable he thinks he is. 

Superman's zeroed in on the location when he hears the collapsing wall.

Just like that, he's gone.

* * *

Lois hears the rumble and swears she was right. Today is a good day to die. She squeezes Jason tight, and knows somehow, he'll be fine. 

There's air around Lois – and blue sky. There isn't sky in the closet.

Lois blinks.

* * *

The air is crisp; the sky around her is deeply blue. The sun is brilliant. Lois and Jason are warm and safe - for now. 


End file.
